We Met at a Bakery  Harry Styles Story
by Natashaaxx
Summary: Natasha is a 15 year old girl with a hectic home life and on a crucial night of disaster is left with only the despised co-worker Harry Styles. Go to www.harrystylesmyfanfic. for better and faster updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Tasha!"

"What?"

"There's a customer waiting to be served"

"And the reason you couldn't serve them is?.."

"Because I'm busy"

"Well that's blatantly a lie Harry, when are you ever busy? All you ever do when we are at work is sit on your arse and get me to do every thing!"

"Yeah, well, just go and serve them, you know you love me really"

"dick.." I muttered under my breath before I was faced with a very grumpy, hungry looking old man.

"So, what can I help you with today sir?"

I could already tell this was going to be another long day at work. Kill me now.

Finally my day of labour had finished! I work at a bakery in Holmes Chapel on the weekends, I used to love my job, but ever since my boss, Don, hired a new boy called Harry, I couldn't wait until I could go home and just relax a little, although having 2 younger sisters sort of makes that somewhat impossible when they're always whining in my ear, disturbing me every chance they get!

He's been working with me for near a month now and seems to think he owns the place, despite me having worked here nearly a year! Always demanding me to do the things he is perfectly capable to do himself, and then having the cheek to lead Don to believe he has done everything himself! **Lazy shit**! On top of all that, he also believes himself to be some sex god, thinking that every one must be in love with him, trying it on with near enough every teenage girl that comes into the bakery, getting their numbers then playing pretty much all of them. He even tries it on with me time to time, oblivious to how much I dislike him. But according to him I'm _obviously_ in love with him, just playing hard to get. **Cocky twat**!

So as you can see, yeah, I pretty much hate Harry Styles.

I'm think that before I give you anymore detail to my failure of a life, I should probably tell you who I am.

Well, to start my name is Natasha Dane, but people just call me Tasha for short. I am 15, 16 in March.

I have dark, brown hair that comes just below my bust and is near enough naturally straight and dark, I also have brown eyes. I am 5'6" and have naturally tanned skin. I'm **not** really skinny, but I'm not fat, and I **have** curves. I guess I'm just your average looking teenage girl really.

So that's me, care to take a look into my mess I call a life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_*Beeep Beeep Beeep*_

Without opening my eyes, I swiftly slammed by hand down on my alarm clock, stopping the irritating noise that rudely awoke me from my slumber. I reluctantly peeled my eyes open, glancing at my clock for the time:

'_7.45am'_

Great. Another day Id have to put up with cock face Harry.

I pulled off my quilt that had once covered my body, allowing the cold air to attack my bare legs causing a shiver to send down my spine. I groggily made my way across out onto the landing and into the bathroom, turning on the shower; allowing it to heat up while I brushed my teeth, steam eventually filling the room indicating it was ready for my entrance. I began to strip my clothes from my body, still half asleep hoping the shower would help wake me up, as I hopped in closing the sliding frosty glass door behind me.

Spending longer than intended in the shower, I quickly wrapped a towel around my damp frame, swiftly running into my room; not in the mood to bump into either of my little sisters, to have them pestering me to make them breakfast, I didn't have the time.

As I hastily dried by body, I glanced towards my clock:

'_8.32am'_

"Shit" cursing to nobody but myself, how the hell had I spent so long in the shower? I had to be at work at 9.00. If I don't hurry up I'm going to be so late, and knowing Harry, he will have some snide remark to add. I quickly put my underwear on, grabbing my work top and black skinny jeans, pulling them on rapidly. I didn't have enough time to do anything nice with my hair, so I hastily blow dried it, letting it fall lifelessly, resting on my shoulders. Last to do was my make up, it didn't take to long; just a thin layer of foundation to cover any flaws, a little eyeliner and a couple of lashes of mascara to frame my eyes.

'_8.55am'_

"Fuck, crap, crap.." I cussed while fumbling trying to find my phone on my bedside table that was covered with books. A buzzing sound alerted me that it was under one of my many novels. Flinging the book to the side, I grasped my phone not bothering to look at the text that had alerted me of its whereabouts, and ran down the stairs pulling on my plain pumps and jacket. I glanced in the mirror at my appearance, as expected I looked a mess but it would have to do as I didn't have enough time or care to sort it out, I had no one to impress anyway. I picked up my keys, running out of the door and in the direction of the bakery that was just 5 minutes walk away, if I'm hurry I may only be a few minutes late for work.

On my way to work I decided to check the text that had been sent to my phone, unlocking it I noticed I had ***3 unread messages***. Opening the first, it was from my best friend Laura.

_From Laura:_

_Hey hun, just checking to see if you were still ok with me coming to meet you at the end of work. Text back when you get the chance. L xxx_

_To Laura:_

_Heya, yeah its fine just come by at 5? I'll see you later. T xxx_

I flicked to the next text, seeing it was just a notification from facebook and deleted it. The last was unsurprisingly from Harry.

_From Harry:_

_Tasha, your late and you have to clean up the kitchen! Hurry up now, chop chop. H ;) x_

_To Harry:_

_Its your turn to clean the kitchen dick. Fuck off. T_

"Eurghh" I never knew someone could irritate me so much! I'm not even 5 minutes late and he's already lecturing me, who does he think he is? I was just on the corner of the bakery now, and could see Harry sitting with his legs up on one of the desks with a smug look on his face as he saw me through the glass. I looked down to my phone, not wanting meet his gaze any longer, it was now '_9.04' _so I wasn't to late, Dom should be fine, he's never usually in on the mornings anyway; normally comes in midday, letting whoever arrived first open the bakery.

"And what time do you call this? Finally decided to arrive did you?" Harry questioned as soon as I walked through the door, a smug grin spread across his face.

"Oh shut the hell up Harry, I don't have to answer to you" I exclaimed, glaring at him giving him my best evil eye.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning, and then most probably got dragged through a bush" he said as I walked away towards the locker room. I couldn't be bothered to talk to him any more, so just gave him the finger and continued to walk away.

"You know you want me Tash, just you wait, it will happen!" He called after me, chuckling to himself.

"In your dreams Styles, in your dreams" and with that I slammed the door, his laughter filling my head.

**Ok, so I hope you are enjoying it so far and would love to hear some feed back. It would really help and you could even put in what you think or would like to happen in the story and see if you are right!**

**Thanks for reading and I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! :Dxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers,

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated on her in months... nearly a year! But truth be told I forgot all about it.

However, I did not forget about my story. If you go to www(.)harrystylesmyfanfic(.)tumblr(.)com you will see my fanfic is there and since last updated there are 37 chapters, which I normally and continue to update weekly. I can also be found on the www. onedirectiononline .com/fanfiction/ website if you just look for the title 'We Met At Work', although the updates are a little slower as I tend to forget to post the chapters up on there, but I remember in the end! (remove spaces and brackets in links)

Again, many apologies and I hope you go on to read the rest of the ongoing fanfic if you are still interested! Also, looking back and reading it myself, it's clear my writing has improved and the chapters are much longer! Making it a better read as the development of the characters persona and characteristics are more believable and like 'real life' people. I must stress that if you are looking for the cliché fall in love, hating each other was just a mask to cover their true feelings, get married and live happily ever after type of story, then I must tell you now you will be greatly disappointed as Harry and Tasha haven't even gone as far as a friendly and comforting spoon in my story, yet. But on the contrary, it is filled with great surprises that I have been told are much unexpected and completely unique to my story, this being said in feedback from readers on my tumblr. Some say it is completely different to any other story and always keeps you on edge as it's unpredictable and intriguing.

I like to think that it is closer to reality than some, with struggles at home, parents, siblings, friends, school etc and the story line of relationship development not moving at the speed of light as to where they confess there love on the 10th chapter. But of course I know that it is not, and will never be true. I also know that there are much better stories out there as I have read them myself, some which I would never compare to my own as I would be left feeling disappointed in myself.

Some of the content of my story may affect a few people if they can relate to it, but please remember I made it up. My greatest inspiration for a major role being Stacey and Gene Slater in Eastenders, along with research I have done so that I do not offend by getting details wrong. But if I have then please don't take offence, it's a mistake that I didn't notice.

Plus, another big thing; the Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and Niall Horan are nothing like the characters I have created in my story. They are real people, mine are not. Yes, I use their names and looks and perhaps some habits, but none are the real thing. Especially the way I have perceived Louis, Zayn and Harry at some points in the story.

Ok, enough rambling. Go click on the links and enjoy as I won't be updating here!:D


End file.
